


Suit Play

by Cole2260



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Peter let's Wade get away with a lot
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Suit Play

Peter stumbled when he let the webbing go and nearly fell to his knees on the roof of the building. He did bend over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily enough that it was hard to through his mask. He had purposefully picked a very tall building where he wouldn’t be seen. He ripped the mask off and groaned, letting himself fall to his knees finally.

He hadn’t really been out on patrol. No way he would have agreed to this if it would affect his ability to save someone. He and Wade had just been out. Sometimes they did that. Sometimes they had races or just played around in the city. Wade really liked to needle him into carrying him around with his web shooters.

Now, he pulled at his suit, but his hands had already started shaking. Wade had been ramping it up for a while and had stuck close to Peter’s side for the most part, just in case. Webbing up to the building he had probably not been the best idea in this state, but he had to get away from people and he didn’t think he could make it to their place.

The vibration upped again, and Peter whimpered, almost crying actually and his spider sense completely failed him when Wade hopped up to the roof. He didn’t notice him, actually, until hands were touching him, and Peter jumped and then turned to him. Wade was kneeling, and Peter crawled into his personal space, almost in his lap.

“Take it off, Wade,” he said, “ _please.”_

Wade had pulled his mask off as well and he grinned. “Right here?”

“Please,” was all he could say but Wade was already unzipping the bottom of Peter’s suit. It was one Wade had suggested, a two sectioned suit instead of his usual that Peter suspected Wade had suggested just for this. He pulled the pants part down just enough to reach Peter’s crotch and squeezed his caged cock.

“Wade,” he said, breathless and crying into the man’s neck. The cage and plug pressed into the tip of his penis were keeping him from coming. Wade’s hand went around and he pressed against the vibrating plug in Peter’s ass, twisting it lightly and making Peter whine.

“Please, please, please, please.”

“Alright, baby boy. I got you.”

Peter was pretty sure he was going to vibrate out of his own skin when Wade finally unlocked the cage. He ramped the vibration up all the way at the exact moment that he pulled the plug from the tip of Peter’s dick.

Peter shouted when he came and then he collapsed into Wade. “Off. Off,” he said, whining again at the overstimulation of the plug still vibrating still inside of him.

“Bet if I left it in, you’d be ready to go in a few,” Wade suggested, and he was probably right. Peter’s powers had the effect of an almost insanely short refractory period. In fact, the nature of both of their powers had led to some truly epic sex marathons.

And the oversensitivity was already giving away to arousal again. Wade zipped the two pieces of his suit back together without taking the plug out or lowering the vibration.

“I’ll carry you, then I think I might want to see how many times you’ll go just from this,” he said as he pulled both their masks back on.

Peter thought about that, about how it might look for Deadpool to be carrying Spider-Man down the fire escape and through the city, but he lost the train of thought and forgot to care about it when Wade pressed his fingers against the plug, pressing it further in and wiggling it a bit as much as he could through Peter’s suit.

Wade often got his way on these sorts of things.


End file.
